


This lil' game we play

by comos_kumakumar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comos_kumakumar/pseuds/comos_kumakumar
Summary: 伊万发现自己无法自控地盯着阿尔弗雷德的脚看
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	This lil' game we play

伊万发现自己无法自控地盯着阿尔弗雷德看。  
阿尔弗雷德刚从外面打完篮球回来。他蹬掉球鞋，摊开四肢，直挺挺地仰面倒下去，把自己陷进伊万对面的宽大沙发之中。一个又一个粉红色的口香糖泡泡不断膨胀然后“砰”地炸掉，黏在他撅起的嘴唇上。  
伊万的目光越过手中的书落到他身上。阿尔弗雷德没戴眼镜，他最喜欢的那套运动服被打湿得汗津津的，紧贴着他隆起的胸腔轮廓，随着他急促的呼吸节奏上下起伏。他就像一匹刚刚长途狂奔过的漂亮赛马那样热气腾腾。脸颊和鼻尖都因为运动之后的过热而发红，让那里平常几乎不可见的浅淡雀斑浮现出来。金色的刘海乱糟糟地粘在他的侧脸上，被他随便拨弄到脑袋后面。  
伊万看着阿尔弗雷德向上伸展他的双臂和小腿。当他这么做的时候，他流畅的肌肉线条在亮闪闪的皮肤下面像鳟鱼一样滑动着。他转动他的膝盖，十个脚趾向外张开然后扭动。他还穿着他白色的运动短袜，但并不妨碍人看到他的脚趾在布料下移动的样子。 伊万可以想象两颗圆润白皙的趾头如何互相远离又靠拢，然后蜷曲在他的脚掌上。  
伊万翻开书的下一页，试图转移他的视线，他几乎就成功了。但是阿尔弗雷德绷直了他的脚背。他的足弓是一条优美的弧线。这个动作让他没被太阳晒到的、苍白精致的脚踝从袜筒上方露出来。  
伊万想要抓住那只脚踝。  
“伊万。”阿尔弗雷德开口说。  
“Huh？”他突兀地抬起头，尽可能让自己显得不那么像被戳穿的样子。  
“你打算盯着它看到什么时候？”  
伊万的耳朵变成了滚烫的红色。他嗫嚅着，想要为自己辩护——掩饰———随便说点什么来拯救自己于尴尬之中，但是阿尔弗雷德大大方方地抬起了腿，把他热呼呼的脚掌用力塞进伊万的胳膊中间。“与其只是看着，不如做点什么。帮我把袜子脱掉怎么样？”  
那本书被伊万扔到一旁，完全遗忘了。他抬起阿尔弗雷德的左脚，把拇指插进袜筒和脚踝处的皮肤之间。阿尔弗雷德的脚趾微微地收缩了一下。他移动手掌沿着小腿向前推进，感受手指下面脆弱的跟腱和踝骨。然后是圆圆的足跟和柔软的脚掌。阿尔弗雷德的脚背是一条漂亮的斜坡。他慢慢地把袜子从脚尖上脱下来。露出原本被包裹着的修长脚趾：每个骨节都不过分突出，也没有多余的肉，只有指腹肉感而富有弹性，五个修剪得干干净净的光滑趾甲下面泛着健康的血色。伊万按摩着阿尔弗雷德的脚趾，用拇指和食指绕着它们划圈，捏住它们轻轻地拉扯并揉搓一下。当他这么做的时候，阿尔弗雷德从喉咙里发出一声柔软的咕哝，他的右脚懒洋洋地等在伊万的膝盖上。  
阿尔弗雷德现在闻起来像他的汗水、青柠味薯片和肉桂粉。伊万有足够的勇气承认他觉得这很性感。  
当他转向美国人的另一只脚的时候，阿尔弗雷德并没有安分地把他裸露出来的左脚放下去。他像睡醒的猫一样伸展身体，把足尖贴着伊万的腹部滑下去，滑下去，勾住了他裤子边缘的绳结。他没费什么功夫就解开了它——用他的两根灵活的脚趾——把脚伸进了伊万的裤子里。  
伊万几乎是立刻就勃起了。  
阿尔弗雷德笑出声来。他的蓝眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的亮光。“变态。”他说。  
伊万把食指关节用力戳进他的右脚掌：“你故意的。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有否认这一指控。他在沙发上扭动着身体，用温热的趾腹紧贴着渐渐充血的茎身上下抚摩，“你不想要的话我可以停下。”  
“老天，你这个小浑蛋。”伊万捂住了脸，“逼我说出来有什么乐趣？”  
“我可没逼你做任何事情。是你自己非要做个盯着我的脚浮想联翩的变态。”阿尔弗雷德咯咯直笑，“再说了，你脸红的时候真的很可爱。”  
伊万自暴自弃地握住阿尔弗雷德另一只赤裸的脚，把它也拖过来放在自己的胯间。“这不能怪我。男人都是视觉动物，而你恰好是个该死的魅魔。现在，动起来吧（work your magic)，阿尔弗雷德。”  
阿尔弗雷德不需要被告诉第二次。他用和刚才同样的技巧勾住了伊万的内裤边，把这块织物也一起拽到鼠蹊部以下。那根尺寸可观的老二立刻就蹦了起来。伊万紧绷着身体，注视着，等待着。当阿尔弗雷德抬起脚掌，把伊万的分身向下踩在他的肚子上时，他长长地出了一口气。阿尔弗雷德开始施力旋转着脚踝，用足尖不断按压敏感的顶端。他分开两个脚趾，夹住了头部那一圈多余的皮肤，开始缓慢地上下撸动。有一滴前液渗了出来，沾在他的趾间，在他细腻的皮肤表面闪着光。  
他自己也硬了，在裆部顶起一个小小的帐篷。但是有限的距离令他的双腿弯曲成一个尴尬的角度，汗湿的布料缠住了他的大腿，影响了他的运动范围而不能把腿分得更开。  
“阿尔弗雷德，把裤子脱掉。”伊万喘息着命令道。  
“想看点更好的风景？（Wanna have a better view? ）”阿尔弗雷德吃吃坏笑，没有停下脚上的动作。  
伊万掐了一下阿尔弗雷德的跟腱，成功赢得了后者小小的一声抗议。“只是想要证明我不是这里唯一一个变态(kinky bastard）罢了。”  
运动裤被阿尔弗雷德飞快地踢掉了。他的内裤也滑了下来，挂在他的一条小腿上。  
阿尔弗雷德用一侧手肘架在沙发扶手上支撑着自己，把空出来的另一只手伸向自己张开的腿间，一边给伊万足交一边尽可能地自慰。他的臀部从沙发上抬了起来，从这个角度伊万能够更好地看见他大腿根部与臀部相连接处的圆润的弧度，还有被伊万无数次造访过的粉色穴口，现在正诱人地紧闭着。他的阴茎在两腿之间一跳一跳地颤动。  
也许他们下一次干这个的时候，他应该让阿尔弗雷德坐在他脸上。那样，在阿尔弗雷德用脚帮他撸出来的时候他也能回报他点什么。阿尔弗雷德在被吃屁股的时候总是发出世界上最可爱的声音。无论是舌头，手指，还是阴茎，阿尔弗雷德的身体是如此擅长于把伊万给他的一切照单全收，即便这样他也总是在渴望更多。  
阿尔弗雷德分开膝盖，用两只温暖的脚掌同时夹住了伊万硬得发痛的老二，在加快节奏搓弄肉柱的同时气喘吁吁。伊万不知道该看哪里了。是他不断在阿尔弗雷德并拢的足弓之间进进出出的龟头，还是阿尔弗雷脸上得意的表情。阿尔弗雷德的脸上挂着比刚才更鲜艳的潮红色。他闭着眼睛，从分开的双唇间发出气息不稳的笑声，当他这么做的时候伊万可以瞥见一点他的舌头。  
伊万费了很大的劲才没有伸出手抓住阿尔弗雷德的脚踝把他拉过来，但这并没有阻止他的臀部向前移动。当他这样做的时候，他感觉到阿尔弗雷德的大脚趾比之前更用力地摩擦着他的冠状沟。他低下头，看着他充血涨大的阴茎头部从阿尔弗雷德完美的双脚之间不断地出现又消失，在这段时间里，他的脚一直紧贴着他的老二，不停地来回挤压、抚摸。  
伊万永远不想让这一刻停止。但他的高潮不可避免地来临，滚烫的性冲动贯穿了他的腹股沟。一只手落了下去，放在阿尔弗雷德的脚背上，握住他，指甲深深地掐进他的皮肤，然后伊万射了出来。  
他心满意足地仰躺下去，瘫在沙发上，看阿尔弗雷德呻吟着继续套弄自己，做高潮前的最后冲刺，世界上再没比他更懂得取悦自己的人了。他的双脚还放在伊万的大腿上，夹着后者滴水的鸡巴。当阿尔弗雷德的脚趾因为一波一波接连不断袭来的快感而收缩再绷直的时候，拉成丝的粘稠白液顺着他的趾间流淌下去。  
几秒钟之后，阿尔弗雷德射在了自己手上。有一些没被接住的精液从他的指缝中溅了出来，弄脏了他最喜欢的运动服。他从鼻子里轻哼了一声，分不清是抱怨还是满足的低吟。“现在满意了？”他看向伊万，上气不接下气地说，眼神半天都没对焦。  
“还早着呢。”伊万被他逗笑了，“不过在那之前我们有些清洁工作要做。”他们的下一轮恐怕要搬到卧室里进行了。  
“哦，不用麻烦，我想到个好主意。”坏笑又回到了阿尔弗雷德的脸上。他把脚抬起来，举到伊万的脸旁边，他懒洋洋地做了个手势，“记得《杀出个黎明》吧？是你搞的这一团糟，现在你来负责清理掉。”  
“乐意之至。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 《杀出个黎明》里的桥段：蛇舞女郎Salma Hayek扭动着腰肢穿过满是观众的长桌，把她淋满酒液的脚趾塞进Richie (电影版里这个角色是昆汀·塔伦蒂诺演的，昆汀，你一定爽死了吧）嘴里让他舔干净那段实在是太勾魂摄魄了，每个人都不能错过。


End file.
